1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to sexual devices.
2. Description of the Art
Prior to and during sexual intercourse, humans typically engage in foreplay to heighten sexual arousal of both the male and female. In addition to physical contact or touching, humans have also employed various devices to heighten sexual arousal by appealing to some or all of the other human senses.
For example, sheer lingerie is widely used for its visual appearance and feel. The important role that imagination plays in sexual arousal has led to the use of costumes and role playing. Other devices are used to stimulate certain body parts, either prior to, during, or in lieu of actual intercourse.
Condoms, while typically employed to prevent pregnancy or the transmittal of sexual diseases, have also been used as a means of heightening sexual arousal through the provision of ribs, colors, flavors, or glow-in-the dark pigments.
While such devices have been pleasurably used by many humans, it would still be desirable to provide a device which can be used prior to sexual intercourse to heighten the sexual arousal of both the male and female. It would also be desirable to provide such a device which can be easily applied to a male penis. It would also be desirable to provide such a device with various decorative features which have a stimulating significance to a particular couple.